


A Promise In The Dark

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth wakes, and Idgie's still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



Ruth was wakened by the clock striking in the hallway. Midnight. She reached out a sleepy hand and found, with joyful relief, Idgie's warm body still next her.

Idgie woke at her touch. 'Wharrisit?' She caught Ruth's hand and rolled herself closer, so they lay face to face.

She laughed. 'Just checking you were still there.'

Idgie released her hand, and kissed her. 'I'm always there. At least, I always come back.'

Ruth submitted luxuriously. 'A promise in the dark isn't a promise,' she said. 'Tell me in the daylight.'

'Still be true then,' Idgie said. 'Anyway, doesn't matter now...'


End file.
